


A New Life in Art

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 13, Drabble, Everyday Moments, F/F, SH Love Fest, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Sweet, Clizzy moment





	

Clary had finally gotten around to the last bin of art supplies to organize. She’d started unpacking a filling in the spaces of her new art room, courtesy of Simon and Isabelle for her birthday, over a month ago, but life had kept getting in the way. Demons never seem to understand taking a personal day. So, if Clary managed to find the free time, she’d come in a unpack a crate, bin, box, or whatever and finding actual homes for all her things they were able to salvage from the fire. 

The last time her sketch books had a permanent home on a shelf was back when Clary turned eighteen--back when her future looked like art school by day, Champagne Enima or Rock Solid Panda or whatever-name-they-chose-next groupie by night. After her that night, Clary thought she would never have a place for her art again. How could she find a place for it in a life full of war and demons and fear? 

She took the lid off the bin and reached in blind. Her fingers wrapped around the tube of oil paint. She twirled the tube around in her hands and read the color: Carmine. It looked like the lipstick Isabelle had been wearing when they first smacked their skulls together. She felt her eyelashes on his cheeks when she closed them tight, remembering, with a giant smile plastered on her face. 

How could she ever think she couldn’t find a place for her art in this new life when it all started with Isabelle sitting right there with her looking stunning and powerful? 

“Knock, knock.” Clary looked up to see Isabelle leaning against the doorway. “Need any help?” She asked in the same soft tone as she walked over to where Clary sat cross-legged on the floor. 

Before she could bend down to sit and help, Clary sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged her close. Isabelle ran her fingers through her hair with a laugh when Clary buried her head against her stomach. A soft smile spread across her lips when she felt a soft kiss against her hipbone. 

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I just love you,” Clary said, a little muffled being so closely pressed against Isabelle. 

Isabelle bent forward and pressed a kiss into Clary’s hair. “I love you too.” 

Eventually, they settled on the floor together in front of the bin with their knees touching. They went through the tubes of paint, brushes, and stray pencils. Isabelle listened to each story that came with the items unearthed from jumble within the bin. She soaked in Clary’s words and saw what her life was all the way back then through each grubby paintbrush and nearly dried up tube of paint. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
